Eric's Letter
by speartherear
Summary: Eric visits Roger with a letter, after 4 years of silence.


"Roger Winton-Smyth?" The raven nodded and raised an eyebrow. "You have a visitor, darling." Roger furrowed his brows. _A visitor. But there's no one to visit me. Only Jessy. But she's far too busy. _"Are you okay? Can I let him in?" He nodded, not saying anything. He never did speak. Not for four years. He was proud of himself, he'd not needed to be restrained for 3 days. It was an achievement for him, lately he'd been having more breakdowns than he could count.

"There you go, honey." A blond boy stood in front of the nurse. Of course Roger recognised him instantly. _Eric? Why would he- But I- What? _Needless to say he'd gotten taller, he was bound to be what 13 or 14 now? Roger remembered he was two years older than the twins. "He doesn't talk."

"Ever?"

"Ever. I've never heard him talk. But he writes." Eric looked at the raven in shy curiosity.

"I see. Thank you, miss."

"You're very welcome sweetie." The nurse smiled at left. She was fairly new and from what Roger had experienced, patient and ever so kind.

"Hello." Eric smiled nervously. He'd grown to be a rather dashing young man. And there was no chance of Roger denying that. Come to think of it, everyone seemed to have left their awkward unattractiveness behind when they'd reached 14, even Jack. "You've grown. You even have stubble." He giggled anxiously. Roger raised his hand to his jaw and laughed, it was the only sound he ever made, besides screaming. It was a deep happy laugh, he'd forgotten to shave, yet again. Eric smiled wider and blushed slightly. "I-I wrote a letter. Sam didn't want to come, sorry he isn't here." Of course Sam didn't want to come, when he and Jack were in court for their crimes he didn't even glance at Roger once. Not even when they were sentenced to two years in prison and then more time in the asylum.

Eric held out an envelope and smiled. Roger took it and gestured for him to sit down on the chair at the desk. It was littered with drawings and writings. Of boys. Covered in paint and carrying spears. Cowering in leaves. Floating in water surrounded by a thousand silver glows. Every single piece was so detailed and Eric had to tear his eyes away to prevent him from staring. The raven grabbed a notepad and pencil and wrote:

_You can look if you like. I don't mind. You've seen them before anyway._

He opened the letter and placed the notepad on the desk for the blond to read. He picked up the loose pages first, the many that hid sketch books. _Wow. _He thought. _I never knew Roger was talented. Lethal, yes. But talented? _As the boy gazed at the works Roger read the letter.

_Dear Roger, _

_ I wasn't sure what to say, I've finally plucked up the courage to come and see you. I tried. Many times. But I always chickened out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've just suddenly turned up asking for forgiveness. I'm sorry I landed you here. I'm sorry I couldn't get Sam to come. And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any of this._

_I seen Jack yesterday. I wasn't sure if you still got to see each other. He told me you did and that you were still good friends. I'm very glad._

It was true. Although Roger no longer spoke, he could write and Jack would reply understanding everything and remaining loyal. On occasion, the staff would let Roger play piano and Jack sing to the residents. It gave everyone a sense of normality and the memories made a smile spread across the raven's face.

_However, there is something else I need to tell you. Something I was to embarrassed to tell you four years ago. I never stop thinking about you. It sounds so creepy, but there it is. For four years I've wondered if you were okay. If you were safe. Jack showed me a photograph of you yesterday and my heart flipped. I guess what I'm trying to say is __I like you, your face is nice, I think you're really good looking.__ IGNORE THOSE PLEASE! D: Well they're all true but- Never mind I'm gonna stop writing before I say something even more stupid._

_Eric_

Roger felt a hot tear run down his cheek. _Eric wanted to visit. All this time I thought they both hated me. _Eric turned to tell Roger his work was amazing but saw him crying.

"Roger? I'm sorry I've upset you haven't I?" He got of the seat and knelt in front of the raven, taking the letter. Roger shook his head and laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Eric grinned and gasped when Roger hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Roger croaked. Four years. His first words after four years. Eric wrapped his arms around the raven and let a tear fall down his face.

_Finally._


End file.
